The truth behind the tale
by lightningstar719
Summary: What if Emma had a sister and she met Captain Hook? Also if there is please leave a review showing your critique do that i can get better! I have also made a new OUAT fanfiction with the same people but its if the curse never happened or at least if when they returned they never left ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So! What would happen if Emma had a sister and she had met hook? (don't worry if you actually read the story you might find it to be really good. Plus spoilers!)**

I would start at the beginning...But now it the best part. I rolled over to see the figure of my boyfriend in bed "Good morning" I said While crawling over to hug him "Well good morning to you too!"Hook said turning to face me "Ah! cold!" I said Slightly pulling away "Sorry love" Hook said removing his hook from my hip "It's alright" I said smiling adjusting the covers so that they covered my bare chest "last night was amazing!" I said while sitting up on the edge of the bed slipping my underwear on "Where are you going?" Hook said sitting up straight "I'm not sure actually." Killian pulled me back into his embrace

I stared into his blue eyes and ran my fingers through his black hair "You're beautiful." Hook said returning the gaze to my blue eyes "And you're devilishly handsome" I said while i cuddled up to him. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on my lips and ran his hook through my hair _*bzzt bzzt* _"ugh! not now!" I whines while i crawled across the bed to my phone "Hello?" I said trying to hide the irritation in my voice "Wha? uh ok i'm on my way" I said as i stood up and made my way over to the dresser "What was that?" Hook said standing up "Belle need my help at the library...Weird." I said pulling on my usual skinny jeans and tanktop "Why don't i come with? If Belle needs help with books you know something's up" He said as he walked up behind me placing his hand/hook on my waist "good point." I said while handing him a shirt.

When we got to the library Belle greeted me "Allyssa! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Well i did say i was coming!" I said giving her a hug

"How have you been?"

"i'm good!"

"And how have you been Hook?"

"I'm doing great Belle thank you for asking" He said giving her a hug

"Well….."Bell said as she backed up towards the lights

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled

"what's this?" I said stepping back from surprise

"Happy birthday love" Hook Said

"You knew?" I said

"He planned it." A voice said from behind me

"mom!" I said

"Happy Birthday" Mary Margaret said

"Wheres Emma and dad?" I said Giving her a hug. Just then someone tapped on my shoulder

"Right here" Emma said

"Emma! Ohh i have missed you!" i said giving her a big hug. The party was great but afterwards Hook and i decided to stop by Golds shop for my birthday gift

"Hello dearie" Gold said greeting me as i walked into the shop

"Hello Mr Gold!" I said giving him a hug

"Hey love while you look for something i'm going to talk to gold" Hook said as he planted a kiss on my cheek

"okay.." I said with a confused tone in my voice as i walked into the other room

"May I help you?" Gold said while he walked behind the counter

"You're the expert on jewelry so..I need your help."

"Well i can help with that. What do you have in mind?"

Hook leans in and lowers his voice "An engagement ring"

"Anniversary gift?" Gold said as he pulled out a ring the was as blue as the sea and shimmered as bright as a thousand stars

"It's perfect! what do you want for it" he said taking the ring to admire it

"For you to be good to Allyssa. She's like family" Gold said

"Ready!" I said walking in holding a light blue dress that had a big bow on the back and the top was a corset and the bottom was super poofy

"Beautiful!" Gold said as he took it and put it in a safe box

"Okay! Now we should go and meet everyone at granny's they might be wondering where we are" Hook said while he put the ring in his coat pocket

When we got to granny's Hook stood up "May i get everyone's attention?" He said. When everyone was paying attention he held out his hand wanting me to take it

"Hook what are you?" I said before he cut me off

"Allyssa I have loved you for 3 years ever since that first time you agreed to go on that first date with me, And i was thinking that whole time that i was so lucky to know you! and so" Hook said while he got down onto one knee "Allyssa Swan...Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

At first i was speechless but i soon realized that i was just sitting there for a good 2-3 minutes staring lifelessly at the ring as the tears fell down my cheeks. My eyes met Killians and i could see worry in his eyes, I knew my answer but I just didn't know how to say it but i did my best "Yes." I said with my voice breaking. Killian looked at me and i could see hope in his eyes again "Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you!" I said finally getting my words out. Killian stood up and i followed as he put the ring on my finger, The whole diner applauded and he gave me a kiss. We went home and didn't really do much actually the party was really long then the trip to golds was about 30 minutes then we had dinner so by the time we got home it was almost 8:00 "Well that was a busy day!" I said as i plopped down on the couch and removed my shoes "what would you like to do love?" Killian said walking into the kitchen. "OHH!" I yelled as i ran into the kitchen and grabbed two sundae cups "What are you doing?" Killian said with a chuckle "ok so my mom is crazy about weddings and she planned my sisters in a week! she has everything pre-planned and all she ends up needing to do is make a seating plan AND THATS IT!" I said while i pulled out the ice cream and fudge

"And taking it out on sundaes makes you feel better?" Killian said while he put a spoonful of fudge into his mouth "No..I just want a sundae" I said

(1 month later) I shot awake to realize "Killian! wake up!" I said rapidly shaking him "Oi! i'm up i'm up!" Hook said as he rolled over to grab me by the waist "Are you excited?" I said "Why would i be? I get to marry the most beautiful person in the world" _Knock knock!_ "that would be Emma to kidnap me until the wedding!" I said "I shall see you in a few hours!" Hook said giving me a kiss as i stood up and got dressed "Ready?" Emma said standing in the doorway "Yep!" When we got to Emma's house i found that they're was a lot more help than i thought! Elsa, Anna, My mom, Emma, Belle and even regina. they wanted to make sure that my wedding would be perfect "It's a little scary how much you look like mom" Emma said while pinning my long black hair into a brain crown "Well we never really got mixes of our parents looks. You got dad and I got mom."

"ok. done! just in time too!" Emma said "lets go show mom"

We walked into Emma's living room and showed Mary margaret

"Oh my goodness!" She said while walking over

"Mom are you ok?" I said grabbing her arms

"You look beautiful. My last daughter is getting married today"

"Oh mom please! you're going to mess up my makeup!" I said jokingly while trying not to cry. Emma handed her the veil and the placed it atop my head

"Allyssa." Regina said from behind me "We may have had some rough times but i just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you"

I walked over to her and gave her a hug "It's alright. but we need to go. Don't want to be late to my wedding!" I said picking up my dress and walking out the door "I still love the idea of using the one you found at golds." Elsa said "Do you think Killian will like it?" I said while fixing the back bow

"I know he will." Elsa said "Wait! Theres one thing missing" Elsa said looking at my veil, She made a small ice tiara to go on top and hold it in place.

At the wedding it went by so fast! "I now pronounce you man and may kiss the bride." Killian took my hands and gave me a deep kiss then picked me up off my feet and carried me outside to greet the hot july sun "Come on. Your parents are waiting at our wedding gift" Hook said while he opened the limousine door "At it?" I gave him a puzzled look. 20 minutes later we pulled up to a large house that said sold "What's this?" I said staring at it in awe "It's your wedding gift!" Mary margaret said "Mom! you did this for us?" I said giving her a big hug "Your father helped" Hook said walking up to me "This is amazing!" I said while I walked into the building finding all of our furniture was there "Well we need to get going, you two settle in and i will see you tomorrow!" David said giving me a kiss atop my head and walking out. I look at, Hook and find him smiling "Oh! I love you! you do so much for me already!" I said giving him a big hug, All he did was take my hand and lead me up the stairs and i'm pretty sure you can put the peices of being newlyweds together "Wow! My legs my be numb" I said trying to stand up after being cursed by his pelvic sorcery "You know you loved it" Hook said giving me a sly smile, I scoffed and went to bed (Two days later)

It was 3:00 in the morning and i awoke with a start and rushed to the bathroom where i puked my guts out "Allyssa?" Hook said sitting up groggy "Ugh. Weird." I said wiping my mouth flushing the toilet then going back to bed "Are you okay love?" Hook said rubbing my back "Yeah. i think i just had something my body didn't like. If i'm still sick tomorrow i'll go see Dr Whale" I said trying to get into a position that didn't make me sick and sure enough i was worse the next day. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" Hook said handing me my bag "Yeah. Emma said that if I might have something bad she wants to be the first to know "Ok. Be safe, I love you." He said as he gently kissed the top of my head (15 minutes later) "Allyssa? What's seems to be the problem I never see you?" Dr Whale said looking surprised while he walked into the examination room "Ever since the wedding i cant keep any for of anything down," I said while clutching my stomach "Fun" Emma said sarcastically while the patted my back sympathetically "Well lets just take a looksie and we might need to take a blood sample but no worries we will get the results today" He said "Now say ahh" "Ahhh" I said while he looked at my mouth "Hmm no signs of inflammation, May I see you're arm?" He said. I showed him my arm and he prepped it to take a blood sample "Thank you! I will go run this through the machine and will be back soon" He said flicking the little vial of blood as he left the room "What do you think you have?" Emma said sitting next to me "I'm not sure but whatever it is I better find out soon cause i'm hungry!" I said trying to lighten the mood, After about half an hour Dr Whale came back in with a saddened look on his face "Allyssa did you know you were 6 weeks pregnant?"

My eyes shot open and i could tell it was horrible news "No." I said with my voice already breaking "This is the hardest part of my job." He mumbled "Allyssa i'm sorry to say but you have a rare condition called Infertility. It's when you have your menstrual cycle regularly but you can't produce children and your morning sickness was your bodies way of rejecting the child" He said "Ok thank you doctor." I said standing up and walking out to my car "Allyssa do you want me to drive you home?" Emma said "no. It's alright i can take myself home" i said wiping away the tears on my face. When I got home I felt even worse because I had to tell, Killian "Allyssa! What's wrong?" Hook said walking up to me "I'm so sorry...Because of me we can't have kids." I said crying more than ever. Hook saw how upset i was and he wrapped his arms around my body and help me close waiting for me to stop crying "Allyssa no matter how many flaws you have I will always love you" Hook said as he kissed me on the top of my head _*knock knock* _"i'll get it" I said wiping away my tears and making my way over to the door "Hello dearie. Is the captain here?' Rumpelstiltskin said looking inside "What? oh! right yeah. Come in" I said trying not to let him know I was crying "Rumple? can I help you?" Hook said giving him a strange look "My wedding gift for you" Rumple said as he pulled out a glass container holding a hand "Dude what the hell?" Hook said looking disgusted "It's yours" he said giving him a disappointed look. Before Hook could reply he was no longer hook but now Killian Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rumple would you like anything to dr-" I walked into the kitchen but in the middle of my sentance and saw, Killian standing they're looking at his real hand. They didn't hear me at first until i dropped a glass cup causeing it to shatter "Allyssa?" Killian said flipping around "y-you have two hands" I said stepping over the glass "heh uh yeah! Rumpelstiltskin thought it would be a nice for me to have both hands for..Your pleasure" Killian said smirking at me "Bad image." Rumple said "Thank you so much!" I said briskly walking over to give him a hug "Careful don't step on the glass" Killian said "It's least I could do it being your wedding gift" He said hugging me back "Well I must go now, enjoy the rest of your day"

"We will" Killian said waving good-bye

"Well what shall we do today?" I said walking over to the cleaning closet to pick up the glass

"Clearly us just moving in should unpack." Killian said admiring the cluttered kitchen

"Good point" I said shrugging. I started pulling everything out of the boxes in the living room and got a toolbag and started putting shelves in the room for books and Killian started working on the kitchen. We actually unpacked pretty fast and I was finally able to do what i've always wanted to "Found them!" I yelled from a small closest "Found what love?"

"My paints! Wanna paint some stuff on our walls?" I said pulling out various colors of paint

"Ah, Love you know I can't paint" Killian said walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist "But I will fix you something to eat"

"That actually sounds really good i'm starving!"

While Killian was cooking i had decided to clear off a space on the wall that the doorframe to the kitchen is and re create vincent van gogh's starry night

"Allyssa dear your food is ready"

"One second!"

"Ahhh!" _Crash!_

"Allyssa?" Killian yelled running into the living room

"I'm good! good thing I set a tarp down" I said in a fit of giggles. Killian walked in to find me on my back covered in paint

"Uh oh!" he said trying not to laugh

"This is going to take forever to get out of my hair"

"Don't worry love. I can help if you want?"

"Wha?" I said with a scoff

"Come on"

Killian helped me up and helped peel my shirt off

"Why don't you go take a shower and when you're done you can come eat your lunch"

"Good idea"

I walked up the stairs trying not to get a mixture of blue and purple paint on the stairs. When I got into the shower getting it off my skin was easy but i was stuck in the shower for around fifteen minutes just getting out of my hair

"Finally" I said stepping out of the shower looking through my long black hair for any paint. I pulled on some short shorts and a long shirt and went downstairs to find all the paint was cleaned up and put to the side waiting for me to finish the painting

"Killian did you do this?" I said while I admired how neatly everything was put away

"Well it was in the way a little bit and I thought that you might want to come downstairs to a paintless floor"

"Thank you" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and sat down to eat

"Oh my god what is this?" I said taking a bite of the pasta

"Uhmm lets see if spaghetti noodles with alfredo sauce with broccoli, shrimp and some garlic bread"

"Wow! this is amazing! I might get you to cook more often" I said

After I finished I went back to painting and Killian was unpacking the upstairs

"Hey Allyssa look what I found" He said tossing an old stuffed animal down to me

"Oh my god you found him! Thank you" I said admiring the old teddy bear that was left with me as Emma and I passed through the portal

"Doesnt Emma have one like that?"

"Yeah we were left with them along with two little blankets when we passed through"

After I was done painting (surprisingly it dried really fast) I went upstairs and brought Killian down

"No peeking!" I said as I guided him down the stairs

"I'm not!"

"Ok! Open!"

When he opened his eyes

"Allyssa its beautiful!"

"Thank you!" I said admiring my handy work

The wall was 12 feet high and 18 feet wide and the way it all fit together made our house feel complete.

"Well i'm going to bed" I said yawning

"What about dinner?"

"Babe. It's 8:30 we ate lunch kinda late and i'm still pretty full from it anyway and i'm tired and sore"

"Good point. I love you, sleep well" Killian said giving me a kiss before i went upstairs

The next morning I had woken up extra early because it was Killians birthday! I started by fixing him his favorite meal and then I decorated the house and called everyone over and just after the last person arrived and hid I could hear Killian come down stairs

"Allyssa? Why were you awake so early you don't work today" (I work with Emma as deputy)

"Well I went to bed really early so I woke up early. I even made you bacon and eggs" I said walking over

Hugging Killian helps me so much because he is so warm all the time and before I met him I had horrible depression but Emma didn't because she learned to cope by pushing people out and when I met him a flame re ignited in my life

"Oh! thank you Love"

"Oh! One more thing" I said

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted

"Really? You didn't need to throw me a party"

"But I wanted to." I said giving him a playful pouty face

"Well if this is a party and everyone is here what was your plan?"

"Don't you see how nicely everyone is dressed? Were going dancing"

"Ok but what are you going to wear? The only dress i've seen you wear is your wedding gown"

"wait and find out. Now eat while I go get ready"

"Alright" he said sitting down at the table

"Emma i'm going to need your help"

"Yeah sure!" Emma said following me upstairs

"What do you need my help with?"

I disappeared into my closet and pulled out a white dress that fades to black at the bottom and it was poofy with a corset top

"You really like poofy corset tops" Emma said admiring the dress

"Your just jealous you never had the figure for one" I teased as I went to the bathroom to put it on

"*scoffs* Well then!" Emma joked back

"oh..oops" I said

"What did you do?"

"It's strapless"

"So?"

"It's kinda difficult to fit my boobs in a strapless corset dress"

"Well suck it up cupcake"

I stepped out of the bathroom holding it up and waited for Emma to tie the back

"What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I was thinking of leaving it down"

"I can imagine you dancing like it's a fairytale"

"Done" Emma said as she tied off the bow

"Thank you!" I turned around to face my sister "Ok now I somehow need to get downstairs without killian seeing me" I said tapping my chin deep in thought

"I can send him up and you go down"

"That might actually work"

We did so and as soon as I heard him walking up the stairs i grabbed my makeup, purse, and shoes and sprinted down the stairs

"Just made it!" I said gasping trying to catch my breath

"Good now hurry up and put your face on!" Emma said trying to hide the fact that she was laughing

"Haha my sides are splitting" I said sarcastically as i walked into the downstairs bathroom

After I was done and ready Killian was walking down the stairs and found me and Emma arm in arm laughing

"Allyssa."

"Oh! are you ready?"

"Y-You look beautiful"

My face started heating up

"Well thank you" I said tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear

"Anyway yes I am ready"

"Well the limo is waiting outside." Snow said walking up to me

We left the house to go dancing

"Allyssa you did all of this on your own?" David said walking into the ballroom

"Well yeah. Emma helped out" I said nudging her to stop making goo goo eyes at neil

"What? oh! right yeah I helped"

"Whatever" I said under my breath while I rolled my eyes

They started playing music and soon the dance floor was filled up

"Allyssa may I have this dance?" Killian said holding his hand out and bowing

"Why yes, we may" I said as I curtseyed

It was one of those weird dances where in the middle of it you switch partners so halfway through I wound up dancing with Neil

"Hi Neil" I said trying not to laugh

"Greetings Princess" he teased

"Pish posh my good sir" I said playfully

"How have you been?" I continued

"I'm doing very well actually thank you for asking "As of you?"

"Well actually! I just got married to the man I love plus I started painting again" I said with a huge grin spread across my face

"So thats what that was. I thought it was apart of the house originally"

"Oh yeah...I fell in paint doing that"

Neil couldn't help but laugh a little

"Very funny!" I said while curtseyed since the dance was over "now get back to your wife"

"Get back to your husband!"

I stuck my tongue out at him

"What was that?" Killian said giving me a confused look

"Oh. Just Neil being Neil" I said while letting out a big sigh

"Alright then. Shall we?"

"We shall" I said as I was led out to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"you're getting better" I said admiring his dancing

"Thank you?"

I never knew but it was already 5:30 and time to go out to dinner

"Come on I found the best place!" I said taking his hand and taking him out to the car with everyone else

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see. Also you have to wear this!" I said holding up a blindfold

"Really love?"

"yes!"

"fine"

When we arrived and he took off his blindfold he saw a fun little set up on the edge of the beach for us to have dinner

"Why at the beach if we can't even swim?"

I held up his swim trunks

"Everyone had theirs packed away" I said

"Well then."

After everyone changed we got straight into the water

"Did I do good?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"More than that" He said while he bent down and gave me a kiss

"Hey! Keep it clean you two" David said eyeing us

"Dad!" I yelled

"I'm kidding!" He said putting his hands up in the air.

All was going well and I was having so much fun! And just as Killian was about to come up behind me to scare me I made this odd orgasmic like sound and collapsed

"Killian! I said keep it clean!" David said jokingly

"David I need some help!" Killian yelled trying to hold my above water.

David swag over to help me

"What happened?"

"I don't know one moment I was coming up behind her and the next her body just went limp" Killian was starting to look worried because since all my muscles had relaxed I was breathing very slowly

"Get her arms i'll get her legs"

Killian nodded. When david picked my legs up he noticed a burn and ever so slightly touched it and I screamed out in pain

"Great. Jellyfish" Killian said

"And thats a trip to the hospital" David said "We need to get her out as soon as possible"

"What's going on?" Emma said coming over noticing me in their arms

"Allyssa got stung by a jellyfish"

"Shit!" Emma yelled "Sorry Henry"

"Woah! drastic much?"

"I should have told you but jellyfish' are so rare in storybrooke"

"What?!" David and Killian yelled

"Allyssa is allergic to jellyfish!" Emma yelled

David and Killian looked at each other

"Car?" David said

"Yeah"

I got to the hospital pretty fast and i thought it was pretty funny that everyone had to put their formal wear back on but i was in a bikini with a swollen leg

"Sir what seems to be the problem?"

"My wife is having an allergic reaction"

"ok please step aside while I take her a room"

"ok" Killian slowly let her hand go and I may have been half unconscious during this but I could tell he was worried

(3 Hours Later)

"Alright shes ready to go home. She needs to be in a cast because it started to cause an infection but in a couple of weeks they're will be only a scar"

"thank you so much" Snow said standing up looking as if she was going to hug the nurse. I was wheeled out into the lobby where I would get checked out then go home

"I'm so sorry we had to come here on your birthday" I said giving Killian a sad face

"It's alright as long as you're healthy"

"well I got a cool souvenir!" I said knocking on my dark red cast

"Come on lets get you home so you can sleep" He said helping me up and hading me my crutches

"Good iiih-dea-haaa" I said in the middle of a yawn

"I guess i'm driving" Killian said

"Driving what? we came in a limo"

"Everyone left and got their cars. Emmas idea after having to ride in the limo alone while taking henry home since he has school starting up on thursday."

"Ok" I said trying not to fall asleep

"Goodnight everyone I think I should take Allyssa home before she falls asleep"

"Goodnight Killian" Snow said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before we left.

"Would you like some help upstairs?"

"No I got it" I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs

(4 Months later)

"Allyssa!" Emma yelled "You can't stay in they're forever!"

"Yes I can!" I yelled from my closet

"Well you better hurry the Christmas ball is in an hour and you kind of abandoned your husband with Neil" She said from my bedroom door

"Ok...So he has Neil." I said walking out of the closet holding a red dress with black trim

"Why are you so afraid?"

_sigh_

"Remember when Rumple went a little crazy and tried to kill him by taking his heart?" I said as I dug through my shoes to find a matching heel

"Oh….He hasn't gotten it back" Emma said looking down at her shoes

"What if he never gets it back? I would have married just some. Some!" I said clutching my shoes trying to find the right word

"Robot?"

"Yes!" I said throwing them on the ground

"Allyssa as your sister i'm supposed to tell you that i'm sorry but i'm not going to and KIm going to say you need to talk to Rumpelstiltskin or Belle even and tell him that he needs his heart" Emma said picking up the shoe that landed near her

"I can't. He's gone with belle on vacation"

"When he gets back"

"Ok." I said starting to calm down

"Good. Now get dressed we're going to be late" Emma said leaving the room so I could change

"I'll meet you in the car." I said

"Got it."

After I got dressed I ran down the stairs and got in the car

"So. What's going on for Christmas tomorrow? It's 5"30 and we don't even know where we're holding the gift exchange" I said While I looked in the car mirror inspecting my makeup

"Well mom was suggesting we do it at your house since we haven't done it there yet"

"That sounds good." I said

At the place I was greeted by Killian looking snappy as usual

"Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas _Eve_" I said correcting him

Killian laughed as he put his hand in the small of my back and started to dance with me

All night was full of laughter and presents it was so much fun but unfortunately it had to end with a lovely dinner and a peaceful drive home

"Killian.." I said quietly

"Yes love?"

"Do you love me?" I said looking at him with tears in my eyes.

Killian stopped cold in his tracks as if he had just been slapped

"What?! Of course I love you what makes you think I didn't?"

I paused

"No reason." I said wiping away the tears

He gave me a doubtful look and turned the car off

"Are you sure"

I nodded and got out of the car trying to not let him so how much pain I was in but the next morning was better I guess. It all started by me slowly creeping down the stairs to call Emma

"_Hello?"_

"Emma please come down here I need you!" I said trying not to be too loud

"_What?! yeah ok i'm on my way"_

I hung up and sat in front of the tree waiting for her to arrive

_Knock knock_

I flinched

_Thank god we don't own a dog _I thought

"Allyssa what's wrong?"

I dove into her arms

"I can feel him slipping out of my fingertips! He's disappearing from my life"

"Allyssa? What are you doing?" Killian said from the loft

I spun around hoping he would notice I was crying

"Oh! I woke up finding Emma at the door." I said forcing myself to to hiccup

"Were you crying?"

"Oh! No my eyes are just puffy from waking up.."

"Alright?"

Once everyone got they're we started to open our presents

"What's this?" I said finding a copper chest near the back of the tree

"Open it" Henry said eager to see what it was

so I did and i found…..His heart

"Killian did you get this?" I said trying not to cry

"I saw your attitude towards me change and I knew you needed me back so therefore." He said as he took my hands.

"Will you do the honors?"

I covered my mouth and nodded

"Just be gen-" He said before I cut him off by shoving it into his chest

"Sorry! I thought if I did it fast it would be like ripping off a b-" This time I was cut off by feeling his lips press up against mine

I can tell everyone felt weird in the room but i didn't care.

He was back and that's all that matters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far cause I actually injured myself writing this!**_

The next morning I received a horrible ache in my left shoulder joint.

"Allyssa. Love what are you doing?" Killian said as he stepped over me

"Laying on the floor, waiting" I said as I opened my eyes so I could see his face

"Come on. We promised Emma we would watch henry for a couple of hours while she was gone on her date with Neil

"Oh! crap yeah!...Can you help me up?" I said giving him a sly smile.

He held his hands out letting out a sigh and pulled me up

"ow ow ow ow!" I said

"Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know...my shoulder suddenly started to, Ow! Hurt" I said clutching where it hurt

"Take off your shirt"

"What? No!"

Allyssa." He said giving me an unamused face

"Fine. I swear if henry walks through that door you're going to do all the talking."

"Deal"

I took my shirt off and he looked at it

"Allyssa have you been working at a desk a lot lately?"

"Yeah..Why?"

"Well your back has a huge knot in it. and usually that's from when you're hunched over for long amounts of time"

"Oh...Wait how do you know this?"

"Allyssa. I'm a pirate, Love.. I spend half my life hunched over looking at maps"

I nodded in approval

"Here this might help" Killian said as he balled his hand into a fist and started working the knot out

"Ow! not helping!" I yelled

"Ok bye mom!" Henry said as he walked in just to see my in my bra and killian with his fist on my back and me yelling ow

"Dude! Get your hands off my aunt!"

"Henry wait! It's not what you think!" I said running over trying to prevent him from punching Killian on the face

"Wait what?"

"Somethings wrong with my back and he was trying to help it!"

"Oh. then that explains the no shirt."

"Right..i'm going to go fix that.." I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

When I had actually gotten dressed and went downstairs I heard yelling

"That was totally your fault!" Killian yelled

"Well if you had kept an eye maybe it wouldn't have happened!"

"HEY!" I yelled "What the hell is going on?!" I said trying to refrain from yelling at both of them. Both of them looked at me acting as if they were hiding something

"Henry lost your Christmas present" Killian said

"I did not! One minute it was in the crate next minute it was gone!"

"Wait wait wait you guys were yelling because you lost something for me?"

"Well it's kinda really important" Henry said looking at the floor

"Henry your company is gift enough. Now what do you say we have some fun?"

I said raising an eyebrow to the two of them

They both looked at each other and nodded. I ran upstairs and pulled on a pair of shorts and a long shirt and came out

"What do you guys say to a game of tag?" I said

"Allyssa it's pouring outside plus it's 32 degrees" Killian said

"Who ever said anything about outside?" I gave them a look of _You better run._

Henry kicked off his shoes and ran

"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled but I tagged Killian instead

"uh oh" I sprinted up the stairs trying to escape but it was no use. I was so tired I stopped in our room and hid trying to catch my breath

"Boo" Killian said peeking his head in the room

"You'll never catch me alive!" I yelled and I sprinted past him by jumping on the bed and ducking past him but he had me cornered because if I went down the stairs I might pass out from running so fast so I had no choice.

"Looks like I got you now love"

"Nope" I said as I gt on the other side of the railing and jumped off

"Are you ok?!" He said looking down

"Gymnastics for 12 years."

I ran to our big hallway and jumped onto the wood beams to catch my breath but little did I know my foot was hanging off and Killian is 5'11"

"Gotcha!" He said as he grabbed my foot and pulled me into his arms

"Darn it!" I said

Before I could say any more I noticed how he was staring at me

"What?"

He didn't exactly answer unless you count a kiss as one.

"Hey Allyssa! You have an X-Box right?" Henry said walking in the hallway

I pushed myself off of Killian

"Actually we don't..I don't really like video games and Killian never really" *clears throat* "yeah"

"Oh. Well what are we going to do?"

_Knock Knock_

"I guess so" Henry said as he walked over to the couch to put his shoes on and grabbed his bag

"Ok Henry!Nice seeing you!" I said before he left

"Bye,"

When henry left I went to the kitchen to finally do something about the dishes. But Killian had other ideas…

"Come on love."

"I can't I need to clean"

He didn't reply but he did walk over and started kissing my neck working his hands up and down my body

"St- Stop I need to clean!" I said trying to shake away the enticement

"So you're going to make this hard huh?" He said while he bit his lip

I let out a sigh. He continued nipping at my neck and he slid his hands up my shirts rubbing his warm hands all across my body and he could tell I liked it because my breath got faster and eventually I gave up and spun around kissing him passionately. he pulled my shirt off and put me on the counter

I pulled my lips from his

"Bedroom?" I said gasping for air

"Yeah"

He picked me up again and carried me upstairs then tossed me on our bed. He got on top of me and started working my jeans off as I was gasping waiting for him. When he got them off he spread my legs and gently stroked the inside of my thighs

I bit my lip showing him I was ready so he started to undress and pushed his body up to mine. He didn't take long to get hard so one he did he put his "member" inside of me and started off slow and gradually got faster. I let out moans of excitement as I got closer and closer and eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore

"Ih I'm going to c-Cum!" I shouted just before I could feel him release my walls clenched around him as I fell limp gasping trying to catch my breath

"Better?" I said

"Oh come on, Love. You liked it too" He said laying down beside me

I looked at him

"Fine maybe I did."

I sat up at got my clothes back on

"Now I need to go back to what I was doing earlier today." I said standing up and grabbing a new shirt to put it on

"Are you going to really go lay on the floor?"

"maybe…" I said hopping out of the room and down the stairs. Killian was right and I went right back to laying on the floor

"Allyssa, Love why are you even doing that?"

"I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happen and I have to lay on the floor to find out" I said adjusting myself so I was comfortable when suddenly the floor felt like it was vibrating.

I sat up

"Do you feel that?" I said looking at the ground

Killian looked down at me from the loft with an alarmed look

"Earthquake."

My eyes grew wide as I jumped up and started making my way to the staircase

which was a little difficult cause the shaking got worse and I was mostly working on not falling over when suddenly I got hit in the head by a piece of falling ouse and blacked out.

"Do you think shes going to be ok?"

"I don't know the doctor said she got a really bad concussion and might suffer some memory loss"

I started to open my eyes

"Shh shes waking up..Allyssa. Do you know where you are" Snow said

"What?"

"Start by asking who she is then us" Robin said

"What's your name?" Emma said

"Allyssa where am I?" I said

"Well good thing is she remembers that she's married to Killian." Regina said

"Allyssa what's the last thing you remember?" Killian said taking my hand

"I remember feeling the ground shake and that's it"

"Ok not too much damage. We need to run some tests to make sure there is no permanent damage to the brain" Dr Whale said as he picked up a clipboard and left

"How long have I been out?" I said

"Couple of days…..?" Neil said

"What?!" I said refraining from moving

"It was really bad Allyssa I mean if that thing had hit you any harder you would suffer from permanent amnesia" Snow said

I looked around and saw all sorts of things like flowers balloons and stuffed items

"Well I hope I can leave soon I don't like hospitals….They weird me out." I said as I sunk down deeper into the bed

"We do too."

"The house got repaired so you don't have to worry about that when we get home." Killian said as he scooped my hand into his.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey everybody sorry I haven't posted in a couple days I had a nasty case of writers block so I made sure this chapter was REAAALLY long just for you!**_

About half an hour later the doctor came in saying I was ok to go home when I was ready.

"Allyssa are yo-"

"Take me home now!" I said sitting up

"Woah Allyssa are you alright?" Killian said putting his hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry I just don't want to stay here any longer…" I said

Killian nodded and proceeded to take me home. I was so happy to come home I ran upstairs and looked at our room with it's light blue walls, black and white bed and out window wall and it was so much to process….I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Love?"

I had no words only to walk over and cry into his chest

"Allyssa? What wrong Love?" He said as he stroked my hair

"I feel like I shouldn't have this life" I said muffled from his shirt

"Why is that?"

"You are so perfect I feel like you shouldn't be with me"

"What?! Oh, Love What makes you think that? I love you and that's it so why don't you calm down and come down with me and we can sit on the couch and talk ok?"

I took a deep breath and nodded and followed him downstairs

"Now. What's bugging you?" Killian said

I broke down and started sobbing

"I don't know but after waking up I saw how worried everyone was and I feel like i've been taking everyone for granted and now that valentines day is tomorrow I really wanted to do something nice for you but...I don't know what to do" I said as I started to calm down

Killian tilted his head to the side and started thinking

"All I want is to have a nice relaxing day with you and maybe go out for a walk but nothing big"

"Ok…. .. . . . .. . . . . " I said as I started to drift asleep

"Allyssa?"

"Hmmph?"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes"

"Alright well it's late you get some rest alright"

"ohkay" I said trying not to yawn as I drifted to sleep

I woke up the next morning to hear Killian in the kitchen cooking breakfast so I walked in half asleep

"Well good morning."

I walked passed a mirror and saw my makeup was streamed down my cheeks, my hair was dirty and my clothes were lopsided and dirty

"Oh mother of Hades I look HORRIBLE!" I shouted grabbing my hair

"What no you don't.."

"Yeah right." I said giving him a funny look

"All right maybe you look a little disgruntled but you're still beautiful in my eyes" Killian said as he walked over and kissed my on my head

"Nice save" I said putting my hair into a messy bun

"So what are our plans today?" I said

"Well I was thinking we could just stay home today you deserve it"

"That sounds fun but would we do?"

"What we used to do. Sit down and talk to eachother"

"Yeah…..Alright" I said looking up at him smiling

"Now eat"

After eating I went to go shower then I got out and walked into our bedroom

"When the lights go down in the middle of the night where will I run to?" I sang as I flipped through my closet looking for the right outfit. When I stepped out I was drying my hair wearing nothing except my underwear. I looked out the window and saw it was raining

_The rain is so calming_

I thought to myself. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater that hung off my shoulder

Killian stood up and took my hands in his

"You are so beautiful" Killian said

I giggled as I leaned forward and pressed my head against his chest and breathed in his sweet scent

"I love you" I said as I left out a soft sigh

"I love you too"

Killian lift my head up by my chin and gently pressed my lips against his.

The moment seemed perfect. Until my phone rang.

I broke apart from the kiss

"Sorry" I said as I answered the phone "Hello?"

"Allyssa! It's Emma! I have news!" Emma said sounding excited

"What?"

"Our adopted mother is coming to town and she wants to meet everyone!"

"No way! Ok i'll set up dinner while you and everyone else get ready. What time will she be here?"

"Uhhh 6:30" Emma said

"Alright!"

A couple of hours later it was 6:00 so we had to get ready. I was dressed in a nice gown and Killian was looking for his tie

"Are you sure you want to do this, Love?" Killian said peeking his head out of our large closet "I mean this woman forced you to keep your hair short and bleach it blonde and Emma to wear contacts so you two looked like identical twins"

"I'm sure. Even though Emma and I aren't identical I can assure you that we're twins"

"Oh I knew that. But does she?"

I blocked Killian out by laying on our bed with half my body hanging off. I suddenly curled up into a ball holding my stomach when suddenly I felt as if I was falling

_Thump!  
><em>"Ow." I said

Killian stepped out of the closet looking snappy as usual to find me on the floor and my legs still on the bed and my dress covering my face

"Love what have you don't this time?"

"Don't….Ask" I said from underneath my dress. Suddenly they're was a knock at the door

I scrambled to my feet grabbing my shoes and shuffling down the stairs to get the door

"Ready?" Emma said walking in

"As i'll ever be" I said. Not too long after Charlotte walked in

"Hi!" Emma and I said in sync

"I can see you two are still attached at the hip!" The young woman maybe in her late forties said. Skip to dinner Emma and I sat next to our husbands, Snow sat next to me across from David and Henry sat across from Charlotte

"This looks amazing sweetie!" Snow said admiring the pasta Killian made and my pre dinner salad

"Thanks mom" I said flashing a bright smile

"So aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" Charlotte said looking at Emma

"Right!"

"Henry would you like some cocoa?" I said

"Yes please"

I nodded with a smile and left for the kitchen

"That's Snow and david they are our birth parents, This is Neil my husband and Henry our son."

I walked out of the kitchen and gave Henry his drink

"Thank you" He said taking the mug admiring the little design I did with the cinnamon

"Allyssa aren't you going to introduce me to this man?" Charlotte said sounding a little crude

"Oh! This is my husband Killian" I said holding his bicep

"Oh. Well then"

"What?" I said

"Now Allyssa don't you remember me telling that you must marry a blonde haired man? Much more sophisticated"

"Excuse me?" I said looking baffled

"Bet you she doesnt know he's a pirate" Henry said under his breath

"What?!" Charlotte shot daggers at Henry

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Killian said "I'm a pirate."

"Excuse me? i'm sorry Allyssa but you can't be married to a man such as him!" Charlotte said

"Well i'm sorry but I love him and my real parents don't care who I marry!" I said refraining from yelling

"Well I raised you and I have say in whom you marry!"

"Excuse me you have no right to talk to my daughter like that!" Snow said looking as if she was going to slap her

"Yes I can! Where have you been for the last 28 years?"

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up and just yelled

"Leave!" I yelled face bright red with anger

"Excuse me?" Charlotte said "You can't make me leave"

I cleared my throat _I've always wanted to do this!_ thought

Naming them off my hand I started telling her everyone profession in the room

"Lets see my mother is the mayor, my father is the mayor's assistant/Bodyguard, Emma is the sheriff, I'm the deputy, Henry is probably the best 14 year old detective." I said sounding satisfied with myself

"What about the pirate and Emma's husband?" Charlotte said

"Oh them? They can just beat the hell out of you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine i'm leaving"

I grabbed her arm

"Touch my family like that again and you won't see the light of day again."

After everyone left and stomped up the stairs to change

"Would you like to watch a movie love?"

"Please!" I said from the closet.

I walked out wearing black skin tight jeans with a black shirt and pink sweater

"What would you like to watch?"

I was chewing my thumb and tapping my foot scowling at the floor

"Harry Potter….The first one" I said

"As you wish" Killian said smirking.

I threw my hands in the air and started a rant

"What makes her think she can speak to me like that? And calling you a Pirate?! Sure you may be one but I am too! A PIRATE PRINCESS! BUT DO MY PARENTS CARE? NO! BECAUSE THEY LOVE ME! and she also called you dirty. Yeah.. YOU TOOK A SHOWER THIS MORNING IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS CAUSE YOU-" Killian cut me off by pressing his lips to mine

"Lets go watch our movie. Ok?" Killian said as he took my hand and led me down to the couch.

I love our couch because it's really big so two people can lay on it and that what i did.

Killian wrapped his arms around my body, I felt his warmth all around me and I already felt better

"Better?" Killian said

"Much"

Halfway through the movie I rolled over to face him and kissed him

"What was that for?" Killian said

"Why not?" I said biting my lip. Killian pulled me in for another kiss.

I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and we slowly pulled out of a kiss and into a makeout. We broke apart to breathe and so we could get in a better position

"How do you want to do this?" Killian said looking into my bright blue eyes

"Not all the way" I said fixating myself on his lap

"Only if you wish" He said

I put my hands on his shoulders and dove in for another kiss. this time I was the one in control and slid my tongue into his mouth savoring his taste as I undid the buttons on his shirt. I rubbed my body on his hard erection. He returned the favor by pulling my sweater then my shirt off

A small moan escaped my lips as he ran his warm hands up and down my figure.

I bit my lip and dove into his mouth practically forcing my tongue down his throat, He worked his hands to my bra and unclipped it

"Screw what I said earlier." I said pulling away from his lips "I want more"

I slid down to his pants and pulled them off showing how badly he wanted my body. I slid my hand up his legs and I took his rock hard erection to my lips and I toys with him

"Don't tease me know love or I might need to punish you" Killian said biting his lip

"Mmmmm" I said as I stuck the tip in my mouth swirling my tongue around it

"Fuck Allyssa why must you be so damn good at this?" Killian said as he pulled at my hair. I bobbed my head up and down making sure he had just the right amount of pleasure but I had to end making sure he didn't come without pleasing me

"My turn" Killian said with a look of mischief in his eyes. He picked me up and tossed me in the couch where he once was and pulled my jeans from my body

"Wet for me already darling?" Killian admiring the wet spot in my panties

"Only for you" I said biting my lip

Killian dove for my underwear and ripped it off my body seeing just how soaked I was before he licked at my folds

soft moans came from my mouth as a sign to keep going.

He bit at my clit

"Killian please…." I paused trying not to scream "I want you inside me" I said.

Killian smirked at me and pulled his pants off and angled himself at my entrance and thrust himself in

"Killian" I said with moans escaping my mouth every syllable

I was getting closer and closer with each thrust he made when suddenly I felt him come inside me just as my walls clenched down unto him

"That was" I said

"Amazing?"

"yeah." We laid there for awhile admiring the ceiling until I pulled my underwear back on

"Oi! what are you doing?"

"I hate sleeping nude. It's irritating to my skin" I said as I clipped my bra on

"Well if you're going to wear your clothes to bed I suppose I will" Killian said as he slipped his boxers on and laid back onto the couch, I snuggled up to him with my head on his chest as I slowly slipped to sleep

I awake the next morning with my body spread across the couch and a blanket over my face

_I clearly slept well last night….Hope I didn't slap Killian…_ I thought as I sat up and stretched and heard Killian laughing in the kitchen so not minding anything I walked into the dining room and saw Killian talking to Neil

"Oh wow! You weren't kidding" Neil said whistling looking at my petite yet intimidating figure

"She's mine mate" Killian said while playfully punching him in the arm.

It took me a minute to process what just happened

"Shit. i'm uhhh not wearing any clothes aren't I" I said putting my hand on my face

"Nope..Well other than your underwear" Killian said setting his mug of coffee on the table

I started to run out of the room but Killian caught up to me grabbing me picking me up princess style

"Neil don't get any ideas….Especially since you married to my sister" I said

Neil put his hands up "No worries. Emma and I are doing great. I just stopped by to say hi" He said standing up to leave

"See you around" Killian said letting me down

"Take care of my sister!" I said as I kicked him in the butt

"Hey! I will" He said laughing

After Neil left I glared at Killian

"What"

"Don't give me that "what" excuse you know exactly what you did!" I said giving him an adorable grumpy face

"Oh Allyssa you know I love you" Killian said wrapping his arms around my waist

"I know." I said putting my hand on his face and kissing him

"You should get dressed."

"Why? I feel just fine" I said

"Well I don't think lingerie is allowed in the police department. Especially since you're patrolling today"

"Oh crap I forgot my sick leave ended today" I said shoving my head into his chest

"Don't worry, Love I will be right by your side the whole time" Killian said placing a kiss on my crown

"Thank god….Alright fine but only if you join me" I said tugging on his shirt collar. Killian changed into a black button up and dark jeans and wore his black leather jacket, I wore my black skinny jeans from the night before and a black tank top and my dark blue leather jacket and put my hair up in a ponytail

"Ok, Ready?" Killian said

"Oh! My gun!" I said turning around mid step to get my gun holster

"Ok now i'm ready"

We got in the car and headed into town

"So are we just patrolling?" Killian said

"That's what Emma said. She said she can do the office work today

"Alright"

_bzzt bzzt_

"Already?" I said "Hello?" I said

"Allyssa it's Belle"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"I have a problem and you might want to come down here"

"Ok we're on our way" I said as I hung up

"Library?" Killian said looking at me

"Yep"

When we arrived one of Robin's merry men passed out after breaking in

"Again with this guy?" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Ohhhh" He groaned

"Come on buddy time to get up coming down to the station again" I said pulling him to his feet

"Hey Belle was he here when you got here?"

"Actually no he must have been drinking pretty early."

"Who the hell drinks this early?!" I said scrunching my nose up

"Him apparently" Belle said shrugging

"Hey! I know youuuuh" He said trying to keep to his feet

"Yeah we met last time you broke into the library" I said

"Hey babe can you call Emma while I try to knock this guy sober?"

"Yeah" He said pulling his phone out

"Ok ready to come to the station with me?" I said

"Only if I can kiss you" He said with slurred speech

"In your dreams buddy i'm married remember?"

His mind couldn't process my answer most likely because he forced his mouth unto mine

"Get off of me!" I yelled pushing him away

"Feisty." He said taking another step as if he was going to kiss me again

"Oh god my mouth tastes like whiskey" I gagged

"Allyssa are you okay?" Killian said running into the room

"Yeah this hot shot just kissed me again" I said wiping my mouth in disgust

"You know I wasn't going to cuff you but just because of that i'm going to cuff you!" I said pulling my handcuffs out of my pocket

"Next time you'll be kissing my fist mate" Killian said refraining from punching his lights out right there

"Ok bye Belle!" I called as we left the library

"Bye!"

"I'm sorry, Love" Killian said putting his hand on my shoulder

"It's okay it's going to happen besides he committed 3 crimes today meaning he gets to go to jail and perform community service" I said smiling at him

"Wha?" Will said

"That's right not only did you break into the library but you also refused to be cuffed and listen plus you kissed an officer in front of her husband" I said pushing him into the sheriff's department

"Hey Emma" I said

"Rough day?" She said opening the cell

"Nah this guy kissed me"

"What the hell man?!" Emma said looking at him

"Ok I have seen drunk but never that drunk. Killian doesnt even get that drunk!" I said throwing my arms up in the air

Killian raised an eyebrow at me

"Ok maybe he has but never around me" I said

"There you go" He said chuckling to himself. Killian walked up to me leaning down to kiss me

"Uh no. my mouth reeks of used alcohol" I said putting a hand over his lips while I glared at Will

"Oi it wasn't my fault" He said

"Oh right yeah" I said turning around going to the bathroom where I leave a toothbrush

"I'm serious it's not. It's the whiskey's"

I walked back in brushing my teeth

"Hmm then what made the whiskey do it?" I said

"Your beautiful looks?" Will said pressing his face against the bars

"I will spit in your mouth" I said looking disgusted

"Well you are" Killian said

"Oh I know that but he can't say that" I said as I walked towards the bathroom to rinse my mouth out

"Ok well were heading out now!" I said dragging Killian behind me

"Don't shoot anyone!" Emma said with a chuckle to herself

"Then why do I have a gun!" I said

After hours of absolutely nothing we went home and ordered some pizza and relaxed

"Ohh! I have an idea!" I said shooting up from the table

"What?" Killian said standing up following me to the living room

"Take off your shirt i'll be right down" I said halfway up the stairs

"Ok?" Killian said while he unbuttoned his shirt. I came back downstairs wearing short shorts and my same black tanktop

"Why did you change?"

"Get on your stomach" I said prancing down the stairs.

After Killian got on his stomach I made sure that nothing was in the way

"Now do you trust me?" I said setting a bottle down beside him

"Of course! Why would I?" He said

"Just making sure" I said. After that I stepped onto his back feeling it pop under me

"Oh wow!" Killian said groaning in pleasure

"Jeez babe when was the last time you popped your back?" I said noticing how every vertebra popped under my small feet

"Never"

"What?! Doesnt your back hurt?"

"All the time but I ignore it"

"Well good thing I did this" I said stepping off on him and sitting on his lower back

"What are you doing now?"

"Giving you a back massage" I said while I poured the massage oil in my hand

_Knock Knock!_

"oh crud I totally forgot about the pizza!" I said as I shot up and ran for my wallet

"Hi sorry for the long wait" I said as I opened the door

"Holy crap Allyssa? Allyssa swan." The pizza boy said

"Oh i'm sorry that's not my name anymore" I said. Finally looking up, my eyes got wide

"Heh uhm sorry I don't have any cash right here let me go find some" I said just before I slammed the door shut

"What was that all about?" Killian said standing up

"Please go answer the door and let him in while I get the money" I said

"Wait not until you tell me why you slammed the door in his face" Killian said grabbing my arms

"Uh well...We have history and um…" I said looking away

"Love. Please tell me." Killian said

"He...He hurt me." I said

"If it helps you then I will let him in"

"Thank you." I said.

Killian opened the door and let him in eyeing his every move

"Ok I got it!" I said walking out from the bedroom

"Hey Allyssa why did you say your not a swan?"

"Because i'm not….I got married." I said

"Who's the poor guy?" He said

Killian cleared his throat

"Here. Take your money and leave" I said coldly before grabbing Killians hand showing him I was scared

"Whatever. Pretty sure you have 3 other guys pleasing your dirty mind"

"You know what that's too far. leave now or things aren't going to end well" Killian said

"I'm leaving buddy" _Slam_

Once I heard that door shut my walls came down and I broke down crying

"Come here, Love" Killian said pulling me into a warm safe hug. Suddenly the door swung open

"You know I only hurt you out of love swan!"

I mumbled something while I wiped away my tears

"What?!"

'I said it's JONES!" I screamed before shooting him out of the house with a powerful gust of power

"Allyssa? Come on love come back to me" Killian said grabbing me looking into my eyes

"I-I'm so sorry" I said escaping his grab to shut the door

"It's ok. You were scared and he deserved it" Killian said

"Can we forget this happened and go back to what we were doing earlier?" I said

"Of course" He said wiping away my tears and kissing me

He kept his promise and I gave him a back massage while we watched a movie

"Ready for me to work my magic?" I said walking over to sit on his back again

"Always ready"

I poured the oil into my hands and worked my hands up and down his tense back

"Oh my god this is amazing"

"Told you it would feel nice"

After I was done I joined Killian on the floor and we watched the rest of the 2nd harry potter movie

"I think that's the first movie we watched until the end" I said rolling over to face him

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good" I said

"I love you" Killian said as he pulled me closer

"I love you too"


End file.
